


Pillow Pets

by geoffox



Series: Forts [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Buckovery, Fluff, M/M, PILLOW PETS, STUCKEH, Stucky - Freeform, adorableness, also there's skittles so, based off a photo, it's a pillow, it's a pillow steve, it's a steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffox/pseuds/geoffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pillow, it's a Steve! It's a pillow Steve!</p>
<p>Or, that one obligatory AU involving blanket forts and pillow pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! It's geoff here, bringing a prompted (from my bffffffff) story for you. Set in the pillow forts universe... YAAAAAAAAY FOARTS. It's based off a photo I was sent (from my bffffffff) of a Captain America pillow pet. Beautiful, right? Yeah yeah. Anyway, enjoy! I wrote it in like, half an hour, so don't keep your expectations super high! (It's really lighthearted)

Pillow forts no longer served the purpose they used to.

Well that’s a sad way to start a fanfiction.

By that I mean after a group bonding exercise where Bucky built a colossal pillow fort with the entire team, the forts were no longer of use to Bucky.

That’s arguably a worse way to start a fanfiction.

No. Shut up.

So Bucky is left fortless, because they just don’t carry the same meaning they used to. Now forts are meant to be built with friends, for fun. They aren’t for coping with Steve’s absences anymore. They are. For. Fun.

This unfortunately leaves Bucky riddled with anxiety. Steve leaves to go on a mission in _who knows where_ and Bucky spends his time curled up on the main floor’s couch, arms wrapped around himself, just worrying about Steve. Tony tried, to his benefit, to cheer up the super soldier, but some things just don’t work with Tony. Cheering up is one of those things that Tony should probably stay away from.

So Tony’s left to his own devices to fix this small lump of adorable sadness. Natasha is gone till tomorrow morning, and Sam is arriving later in the day. Clint is with Steve, and Banner is… Somewhere. Maybe building his own stupid fort or something. Aaanndd Thor? He’s with Jane.

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” He tries, stepping in front of Barnes, who’s laying sideways on the couch, arms curled around his middle, legs bunched up to his chest.

Barnes’ nose sort of scrunches up, but he says nothing.

“Wanna build a fort?” Tony asks. “With pillows and shit?”

Bucky’s nose de-scrunches. No response.

“B. You even here right now?” Tony waves a hand in front of Bucky’s eyes. “Earth to Barnes. Hello.”

“When’s Steve getting back?” Bucky asks, voice creaky from lack of use. “I want Steve.”

“I dunno.” Tony shrugged. “Jarvis, when’s Steve getting back? Clint too while you’re at it.”

“Mission parameters are confidential, Sir.”

Tony sighs. “Stupid no good Hill and her witchery.” He glances down at James. “You take your medicine?”

“No.” Barnes says mournfully.

“Okay.” Tony snaps his fingers in Bucky’s direction. “You know what, I’m fixing this. _This—”_ He gestures to Bucky—”needs to stop. Like right now.”

He snatches the meds off the counters, force feeds the robot soldier, and grabs his car keys. “You just stay put B, I’ll be right back.”

~~~

Tony wanders around Wall-Mart for a good half hour. Something has to perk this guy up. Besides, Wall-Mart has everything, so. So yeah, he’s bound to find something. However, after thoroughly examining the plastic lawn chairs and the video games, Tony snatches some bags of candy off the shelf and heads to the register. If he can’t give Bucky life, then he’ll have to rely on Skittles to do the dirty work for him.

After checking out— _”Seventeen dollars for fifty-four ounces, are you insane?!”—_ Tony heads to the exit. Candy will do, it always works for him.

But that’s when he sees it.

It’s blue. It’s fluffy. It’s a pillow, it’s a Steve, it’s a pillow Steve.

_“What?”_ Tony says, lifting it up off the shelf. He couldn’t be more delighted. “What _are you?”_ He shakes the pillow pet/Steve/what the hell. He turns his eyes to the left and is greeted with an entire pillow Avengers.

“Oh _god,”_ He mouths. “What have we become.”

So Tony goes home with quite a few more bags than probably necessary. Then again, it’s for Bucky, so of course it’s necessary.

Tony probably tells himself that before he goes to bed at night. To make him feel better.

~~~

“Catch.”

A plush Black Widow hits Bucky straight in the face. He does not catch it. He fails the objective.

“Round _two.”_

A flash of red and gold enters Barnes’s field of vision. It bounces off of his shoulder.

“Look!” Tony says, stepping into James’s eye line with all the mannerisms of someone trying to liven up a pet cat. “It’s your boyfriend!”

Tony gets kicked into the TV during Bucky’s mad grab for the prize. Bucky picks it up, turns the plush pillow person around to face him, sways a little, and sits down cross legged on the floor.

Tony grabs for his colon. “Jesus _CHRIST.”_

Bucky hugs the pillow Steve to his chest. He’s kinda freakin adorable all the time. And dangerous too. Tony’s learned that first hand.

Sam walks in then, setting his bag on the kitchen table. He’s surprised at first, to see Buck break his routine of fort building. He’s even more surprised to see the pillow Avengers, gathered all around Barnes in a little huddle puddle. And of course, Captain America is in the middle, all wrapped up in James’s arms.

He’s a bit miffed. “What, no Falcon?”

“You’re not _popular_ like I am,” Tony croaks.

“What happened to the TV?”

“Mad dog attack.” Tony grips his side like a wounded soldier. “Imma sit down for a minute here.” He collapses onto the couch. Bucky’s still sitting on the floor, lost in the world of plushy goodness.

 

After about ten minutes, Bucky is still sitting on the ground, holding Stevie. Tony is on the couch with Sam, eating a fifty four ounce bag of Skittles.

“Well you cheered him up.” Falcon smiles.

Tony roots out a grape Skittle. “Yeah but he _kicked_ me.” He throws a Skittle at Bucky and it bounces off his head. “You hear that B? You _don’t kick people.”_ He throws a handful of skittles at Barnes and sighs. “The things I do for you…”

Bucky’s only warning is a subtle shift in his gaze, before he tackles Tony to the floor.

 

The rainbow goes everywhere.

Later when Steve finally gets home, early, super early thanks to modern technology, he finds Sam, Bucky and Tony picking up Skittles off the floor, Bucky doing so grudgingly.

“What happened?” He asks, curious, amused, and all the same, very tired.

“He _kicked_ me,” Tony scowls.

Barnes sticks out his tongue, pillow Steve tucked under his arm.

Steve laughs, then pauses. “Buck is that—?”

Bucky makes his way up to Steve, and pecks him on the cheek. “I’ve found a replacement for you.” He says seriously. “You’ve been replaced.”

Steve chokes a laugh. “You—you serious Buck?—Bucky?—I honestly can’t tell if you’re joking or not—you’re joking, okay—you’re definitely joking.”

Bucky’s serious expression dissolves into a smile. He sticks out his tongue and licks the tip of Steve’s nose.

Steve goes cross eyed for a moment. Tony coughs and it kind of sounds like “ _Medication_.” Bucky’s a bit loopy right now. A bit loop de loopy.

Falcon snorts. “Keep it PG you lovebirds.”

Tony shakes the bag of Skittles. “I’ll throw more at you.” He says warningly.

Bucky’s only warning, is a subtle shift from one foot to another, before he tackles Tony to the ground.

Another explosion of rainbow. Lucky Steve’s here to see it, it’s truly spectacular.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, etc, are all greatly appreciated. Thanks for all of your support!
> 
>  
> 
> [See the original picture on my tumblr!](http://geoffreyisthebest.tumblr.com)


End file.
